Please (Don't) Leave Me
by kaysayyy
Summary: A mysterious student by the name of Jackson Overland moves into Burgess along with his little sister Emma Overland and starts attending Tooth's high school. Where did they come from? Why are they there? And who exactly are the Overlands? Modern AU


**Ugh, sorry terrible summary 6_6 I hope you all like the first chapter though!**

* * *

It was one month past the first day of school at Burgess High School. The students were finally settling into their classes, becoming recognizable by their teachers, and were starting to stress over the piles of homework they got everyday. Although, much of this wasn't an issue to Toothiana. She was a straight A student, editor of the school newspaper, and maintained an after school job while never breaking a sweat. When she walked through the hallways, the teachers would acknowledge her and lowerclassmen would idolize her. She was the symbol of the perfect student.

The first bell had just rung and Toothiana (or Tooth, the nickname that her friends had gave to her) was on her way to her first class, AP Biology. It wasn't a particularly tough subject, but the teacher Mr. Helios gave all of his students loads of homework to do everyday. Despite all of that it was a very enjoyable class and everyone who took it loved it because Mr. Helios would find some way to make it interesting. Tooth had also managed to become one of his favorite students because of her remarkable project on human teeth. Even if she didn't like to admit it, Tooth was fascinated with teeth and loved the subject very much, but she kept that to herself because who's ever heard of a teenage girl who fawns over teeth?

Tooth finally got settled into her desk and placed her notebook and pencils on her desk while everyone else was chattering away with each other. She felt kind of left out, sure she had some friends, but they were all in different classes than her and she only ever saw them during lunch. Everyone else in her classes never bothered to talk to Tooth, they referred to her as the "teacher's pet" and scolded her for answering almost every question correctly. What was so wrong with that? Tooth would think to herself. She was just trying to participate and it wasn't her fault that no one else in class would try to answer.

Finally, Mr. Helios told every student to get to their seat and began taking role. When he reached the end of attendance he opened up his book to where they last left off and continued with their lesson. Suddenly a knock came at the door and the vice principal called over Mr. Helios to come outside. Everyone in the classroom started whispering to each other wondering what was going on.

"Is someone in trouble?"

"I bet it's you!"

"Oh, shut up!"

The casual, sarcastic exchanges continued until both teachers came back in the class, the vice principal cleared his throat and everyone automatically became silent.

"Now, I would like to take a moment of your time to introduce you to someone. He's new to this school so I would much appreciate it if you try to make him feel as welcome as possible." The vice principal gestured towards to open door for the new student to walk in. He slowly stepped in and Tooth's eyes widened. The new student wasn't very tall, he was thin, and his skin was so pale it was almost white, but his face...it was the best part of him. He had icy blue eyes that were complimented that his thick eyebrows and he had amazing complexion, not a pimple in sight but had some faded freckles over his nose. Then there was his messy brown hair that looked as if he woke up and combed it once, but man did it look good on him. His expression wasn't exactly the most joyful one in the world, in fact he looked rather cold. The girls behind Tooth were quietly giggling and exchanging remarks back and forth by how cute he was and she couldn't help thinking it as well. Maybe there were some boys that she could fawn over.

"This is Jackson Overland and I hope you all treat him well." He gave Jackson a quick pat on the back for good luck and went on his way back to the office but stopped in his tracks. "Oh, that's right I almost forgot. Toothiana!"

Tooth's admiring was interrupted and she jerked up in her seat surprisingly. "Yes, sir?"

"You wouldn't mind showing Jackson around the school would you? He has almost the same schedule as you so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

How lucky could you get? "Of course!" The vice principal smiled and went out on his way. Tooth could hear the same girls behind her jeering at her and giving silent insults, but not too silent so Tooth would be able to hear them.

"So where were we? Ah, that's right, Jackson you need a place to sit and a textbook don't you?" Mr. Helios gave him an extra textbook then examined the whole room for an empty desk and spotted one right next to Tooth. "Why don't you take that one over there, right next to your tour guide." He jokingly motioned over to her. Jackson obediently walked over and slumped himself on the desk. Mr. Helios went on with his lesson and Tooth glanced over to Jackson who hadn't opened his book yet.

"Um..." Tooth hesitated, should she say something? "We're on page 56." Argh! She sounded so snobby, was that all she could really think of? Jackson gave a tiny smile and nodded, "Thanks." he replied.

Tooth's face immediately became red. She gave a smile back as well and went back to her textbook. She lifted the cover so she would hide her face from him. His smile was so cute and the teeth he had were perfect! All pearly white and in alignment with each other. "Toothiana!" Mr Helios exclaimed, "Are you alright back there?" Tooth had realized that she was making herself look like a fool in the middle of class by placing her book boldly in front of her face and she blushed even more. "I'm fine Mr. Helios!" Yeah, she thought to herself, perfectly fine.

* * *

The rest of the day went off great. Tooth showed Jackson around the school and where his locker was. He didn't talk very much and he kept to himself most of the time, but that was fine with Tooth since she was comfortable with doing most of the talking. It had turned out that they had AP English and Home Economics with each other as well. She thought it was amazing by how many advance classes he was in and how a guy like him was taking Home Economics considering how the rest of the boys here considered it a "girl's pastime." (Now do you see why Tooth never bothered with boys before.) In fact, it was the next class that they had and they were on their way there.

"Sooo, Jackson," said Tooth trying to strike up a conversation, "Why did want to take a Home Ec. class in the first place?"

Jack laughed. Was what she said funny? "Isn't it a class that we all should take? It's like one of those things that we need to learn in life, right?"

Tooth never thought of it that way before. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I kind of just took it because I need the occupational credit. Here we are!" They finally reached the classroom and walked in. There were several girls who had already arrived before them and they all got excited when Jackson walked in.

"Wow, aren't you the new kid?" One of them asked. "Why are you taking this class?"

"Shut up!" The other said to her friend. "It's about time a boy takes this class anyway!"

The comments kept coming from back and forth towards Jackson that he became so overwhelmed that he didn't bother to answer any of them. Luckily the teacher, Ms. Baker, clapped her hands for everyone to become quiet, "Now, now ladies leave the poor boy alone and get to your seats." The students did as they were told and Ms. Baker was trying to assign Jackson a seat.

"Let's see...today we'll be cooking pasta with partners. Is there anyone here who doesn't have someone to partner up with?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Me! Me! I don't have a partner!" yelled a girl in the back. "Hey, I'm already your partner!"

Ms. Baker continued to look around the room. "Toothiana, you're his guide for the day and it looks as if you don't have a partner. Jackson why don't you go over to her?"

"No arguments here." Jackson replied. He slid over next to Toothiana. "Looks like we're kind of stuck together all day, huh?" Tooth giggled, "Yeah, looks like it!"

Jackson pulled out one of the cookbooks and turned to the page written on the board. "So we're supposed to be making some sort of pasta dish together? Isn't she going to give us instructions on what to do first?"

Tooth was already getting out the pots and pouring the water into them. "Well, Ms. Baker is kind of a big believer in experience rather than telling. She lets us find the recipe and try to make something from it. If we make a mistake, then we learn not to make that same one again."

Jackson nodded understandingly, "Well then let's get cooking!"

"Way ahead of you!" Tooth had already put the pot onto the stove and turned it on so that the water could start boiling. Jackson was getting out the tomatoes and was preparing the sauce.

"Do you want me to help Jackson?"

"Sure, but Tooth..." he said calmly, "You can just call me Jack, okay?"

"Oh...okay." Jack smiled and Tooth smiled back at him. She knew she had made a new friend today and so had Jack.

What they both didn't know however was the pair of girls behind them watching their every move closely. They looked at Tooth with envy and shot glares at her for every chance they got. One of them started furiously biting their nails in anger and the other squished a tomato so hard that it burst in their hand.

"Look at her, throwing herself around the new kid like she owns him already. Just because she was assigned to show him around doesn't mean she gets first dibs." One of them fumed.

"Yeah, she already walks around this school like she owns the place or something, honestly who gives a shit if you're a great student and you're the editor of the school newspaper? You really shouldn't go around flaunting it in other people's faces!"

"We really need to put her back in her place, don't we."

Her friend nodded, "And I know just how to do it." She nudged her friend over towards the boiling water that they had originally planned for the pasta but now they had better ideas on what to do with it. One of them grabbed it by the handles and started slowly walking towards Tooth. When she saw the chance she pretended to trip on something and threw the water towards Tooth to make it appear as if it was an accident. She screamed and when Tooth turned around she noticed the boiling water heading towards her back and there was no time for her to move. Except at the last possible second Jack pushed her out of the way and the water landed on both of his arms.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed out.

Both of the girls looked astonished at what just happened and gave worried looks at each other. The rest of the class turned to see what happened and Ms. Baker ran over to where Jack was. He was cursing under his breath because of the extreme pain and Tooth was hovering over him anxiously not knowing what to do. The burns looked painful and Tooth could feel tears forming in her eyes because there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Ms Baker exclaimed. She examined his arms and was shocked by how red they already were. "We have to get you to nurse and fast! This looks extremely serious." She helped him up and began racing quickly down the hallway. "Class is dismissed!" She yelled on her way out.

* * *

Tooth had felt incredibly guilty for the rest of the day that she could barely pay attention in class. She couldn't stop worrying about Jack's condition, she heard that they had sent him to the hospital to get his arms bandaged and that was it. On her way to work she kept spacing out and forgot to cross the street several times when the lights changed. Eventually she made it and slumped down at the counter at the cafe she worked at.

"Ey, is something wrong Toothie?"

Aster Bunnymund, one of Tooth's bestest friends and co-workers. Aster was about 6 feet tall and had tan skin along with multiple tattoos down both of his arms. Even though his appearance was pretty intimidating, he was a big softy at heart. Aster was always there to listen whenever she needed someone to talk to.

"It's kind of a long story," Tooth started out. She grabbed her apron and placed on her hat ready to work. "There was this guy at school-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa wait a moment, is some guy giving you trouble at school?"

"What? No! That's not it, he's this new guy at school who I was supposed to show around and he-"

"Made the moves on ya?"

Tooth slapped him on his shoulder. "No! Listen! Gosh," Okay, maybe he wasn't the best listener. "Anyway this new guy who I've only known for a few hours gets into an accident because of me."

"An...accident? Of what kind?" Aster was very confused at this point

"Well...He kind of...got his arms burned...from boiling water?"

"What?!" Aster yelled, "What kind of freak accident is that sheila?"

Tooth covered her face in shame. "I don't know! The water was going to splash all over over my back then he pushed me out of the way and the water landed on him. I still feel really guilty about it okay?"

Suddenly the bell at the door rang and Aster perked up. "Welcome to the Lunar Cafe!" Aster leaned over and rubbed Tooth's back, "We can talk later a'ight? It's time for work" he whispered.

Tooth sadly nodded and went up the cash register and gave out a halfhearted welcome. "Hello, may I take your order?"

"Wow, you're just everywhere aren't you?"

Tooth's eyes got wide. She recognized that voice. It was...

"Jack?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please review :)**


End file.
